Drywall, also known as sheetrock, is widely used in the construction of interior building walls. Drywall is typically comprised of a layer of gypsum sandwiched between two layers of tough cover paper. Sheets of drywall may be permanently fastened directly to a frame comprised of wall studs or other underwall surface structures to provide smooth wall surfaces. In such construction, drywall sheets are commonly positioned over light switches and other electrical fixtures, as well as ventilation ducts in the like with openings provided in the drywall to receive these components.
Access holes are often required in installed drywall for wiring projects, to reach concealed building components (e.g. pipes) and for installation of equipment, such as additional light fixtures or stereo speakers. Moreover, localized damage to drywall often requires that the damaged portion be cut out and patched.
Cutting holes in drywall has been somewhat problematic. Hand-held saws are often used for this purpose, but are undesirable since such saw blades are designed to reciprocate back and forth while extending completely through the drywall. Thus, the saw blade reciprocation may be impeded by underlying wall studs. Moreover, the saw blade may protrude through the drywall and cut into electrical equipment, risking injury to the saw user or damage to the equipment.
To patch holes in drywall, thin metal or plastic patches are often placed in the holes and covered with spackle. Such patched areas tend to lack the structural integrity of unpatched drywall.
A need exists for an improved apparatus and method for cutting holes in sheets of drywall which overcomes these and other disadvantages of the prior art.